Anything For You Boo
by KiTaNiZu Hannie
Summary: Berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu walau tanpaku... YunJaae


**Tittle : Anything For You 'Boo'**

**Author : Metha and Andini**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Young woon**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance. Angst gagal**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**

**Warning : No plagiat, Typos, Don't like Don't read**

**Betta Reader : NaraYuuki**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Kerajaan Cassie adalah kerajaan yang makmur, dipimpin oleh raja dan ratu yang sangat adil dan bijaksana. Sang Raja bernama Kim Kangin, mempunyai seorang putra yang kelak akan menjadi penggantinya, Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun dia seorang _namja_, namun kecantikkannya melebihi seorang _yeoja_. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, _doe_ _eyes_ yang bening dan berbinar, bibir semerah _cherry_ dan rambut hitam legamnya membuatnya banyak disukai banyak orang. Baik _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_, salah satunya adalah sahabatnya Jung Yunho.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah menggema didalam sebuah istana besar, pemilik langkah kaki itu mendekati sebuah kamar yang tak asing lagi baginya. Kamar yang sudah terlalu sering dimasukinya sejak masih kecil untuk membangunkan seseorang yang dianggapnya sahabat atau bahkan lebih dari sahabat.

Cklek

Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang membuka pintu tersebut segera menghampiri gundukkan yang berada diatas tempat tidur berlapiskan permadani indah.

"Pangeran, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti itu huh?" terdengar kurang sopan memang ketika membangunkan seorang pangeran dengan cara seperti itu, tapi sudah biasa bagi mereka yang sudah berteman dari kecil walau berbeda kasta.

"Emh..." terdengar lenguhan dari gundukkan selimut itu

"Ayolah Jae, sekarang sudah sangat siang dan Ratu menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya" bujuk Yunho

"Ne... ne... ne tuan Yunho yang terhormat" seru Jaejoong yang sudah keluar dari selimutnya

"Sekarang mandilah lalu temui Raja... atau kau ingin aku yang memandikanmu?" goda Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"DASAR MESUUUM...! Dan kau itu sahabatku bukan pelayanku jadi berhentilah untuk selalu membangunkanku setiap pagi!"

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Berhenti tertawa seperti itu atau aku akan menyuruh pengawal untuk memenggal kepalamu!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan menghilang di dalamnya.

"Kau tak berubah _Boo_, dan itu yang membuat aku semakin menyukaimu." gumam Yunho.

Suasana di kamar raja tidak seperti biasanya karena kali ini sang raja sedang terbaring sakit sejak satu bulan yang lalu, Raja kangin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada putra tunggalnya.

"Joongie _chagi_..."

"_Ne_ _Appa_?"

"Kalau _Appa_ sudah tidak ada, maukah Joongie berjanji satu hal kepada _Appa_ hmmm?" ucap Kangin sembari mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"_Appa_ ingin Joongie berjanji apa?"

"Kau satu-satunya keturunan _Appa_ dan kau juga pewaris _Appa_, berjanjilah setelah _Appa_ tidak ada joongie akan menggantikan _Appa_ menjadi raja yang adil. Joongie juga harus berjanji untuk menjaga diri joongie dengan baik karena _Appa_ tidak bisa lagi untuk menemani joongie..."

"Kenapa _Appa_ bicara seperti itu? Seolah-olah Appa akan pergi meninggalkan Joongie..." lirih Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sementara Yunho yang menemaninya ssedari tadi hanya memperhatikan raja dan Jaejoong.

"Joongie _chagi_ dengarkan _Appa_ _ne_. _Appa_ bukannya ingin meninggalkan Joongie tapi _Appa_ harus menemani _Umma_ Joongie di surga, Joongie janga sedih _ne_ nanti _Umma_ Joongie ikut sedih jika joongie sedih."

"Hiks... hiks... tapi Joongie tidak ingin Sendiri..."

"_Appa_ sangat menyayangi Joongie, maafkan _Appa_ _ne_. Yunho ah..." Kangin memanggil Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong untuk mendekat padanya.

"_Ne_ Raja..."

"Berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan menjaga Joongie dan selalu menemaninya dalam suka dan duka..."

"Baik Yang Mulia, saya akan berjanji menjaga, melindungi dan menemani Joongie dengan sepenuh jiwa saya" ujar Yunho penuh keyakinan.

"Aku percaya padamu... dengan begitu aku bisa tenang. _Joongie_ _saranghae..._" setelah mengucapkan itu, Kangin pun menutup mata untuk selamanya dengan meninggalkan banyak duka yang mendalam bagi rakyat terutama sang putra Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

Setelah kepergian mendiang raja Kangin, Jaejoong pun diangkat menjadi raja menggantikan ayahnya dan Yunho kini menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Jaejoong memimpin kerajaan sesuai amanat ayahnya, namun siapa yang menduga dibalik itu semua jaejoong tetap merasa terpuruk dengan kepergian sang ayah.

"Sampai kapan Yang Mulia akan terus bersedih seperti in?i" ucap seseorang yang denn setiaga berada di belakang Jaejoong ketika _namja_ cantik itu duduk memunggunginya di taman istana.

"Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu jika kita sedang berdua Yunho _ah_..." Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho pun duduk di samping Jaejoong, menghadapkan _namja_ cantik itu ke arahnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi putihnya yang indah.

"Kau tahu Joongie _ah_, aku tidak suka melihat wajah ini bersedih, aku benci melihat mata indah ini menangis. Aku lebih suka jika wajah ini ceria seperti dulu, mata ini yang selalu menunjukkan binar keindahannya..." ujar Yunho bersaha menghibur Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Yunho _ah_, hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Joongie _ah_, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mu akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Jika kau mau berbagi beban, aku siap membantumu mengurangi beban itu, karna aku yang di hadapanmu sekarang bukan berbicara sebagai pengawal pribadimu tapi sebagai sahabatmu." Yunho tersenyum '_Bahkan bukan hanya sebagai sahabat tapi sebagai orang yang mencintaimu._' ucapnya dalam hati.

"_Gomawo_ yunho _ah_..." Jaejooong berujar seraya berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku baru ingat jika kau mendapat undangan dari kerajaan _Biggest_ untuk menghadiri pesta dansa."

"Huh? Pesta dansa?"

"Ne, kurasa kau harus datang, bukan kah sekarang kau raja dan aku akan menemanimu..."

Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sedangkan Yunho tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

.

Jaejoong pun memutuskan pergi ke kerajaan Biggest untuk memenuhi undangan pesta dansa, mungkin dengan begitu bisa membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya. Yunho dan beberapa pengawal lainnya pun mendampingi raja mereka. Sejenak Jaejoong merasa bosan denga acara tersebut tapi rasa bosan itu menghilang ketika dia melihat seorang _namja_ tampan dengan pipi _chubby_ menhampirinya.

"_Annyeong_ yang mulia, Park Yoochun _imnida_ dan saya adalah putra raja _Biggest_". _Namja_ yang bernama Yoochun itu tersenyum setelah mengenalkan dirinya.

"_An... annyeong_" ujar Jaejoong gugup, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Oh sepertinya sang raja _Cassie_ sedang jatuh cinta _ne_ atau bisa dikatakan _love_ _first_ _sigh_ pada sang putra mahkota _Biggest_.

"Suatu kehormatan karena Yang Mulia bisa datang ke kerajaan kami in...i" sekali lagi sang putra mahkota _Biggest_ memamerkan senyum menawannya sehingga membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah tapi sayang sang pangeran tidak memperhatikannya karena sang pangeran sedang sibuk memanggil seseorang.

"Suie kemarilah..." Yoochun memanggil seorang _namja_ manis berwajah imut.

"Chunie ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada raja _Cassie_, Yang Mulia kenalkan ini Kim Junsu sahabat sekaligus tunanganku, dan Suie ini adalah Yang Mulia raja Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah raja _Cassie_..."

"_Annyeong_ Yang Mulia, Kim Junsu _imnida_..." sang _namja_ imut pun tersenyum pada Jaejoong

"_Ne_, _annyeong_" dengan wajah dingin, sepertinya dia tidak suka atau lebih tepat disebut cemburu karena sang _namja_ yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sudah memiliki tunangan. Tapi bukan Jaejoong jika dia tidak bisa memiliki sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

.

**Jaejoong** **POV**

Semingu setelah acara pesta dansa dikerajaan _Biggest_, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya tersenyum namun kadang dia juga tiba-tiba bersedih dan itu membuat Yunho yang selalu berada di sampingnya menjadi bingung dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Joongie _ah_, kurasa aku menjadi aneh setelah kembali dari kerajaan _Biggest._"

"_Mwo_, aneh?" aku mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Yunho.

"_Ne_ aneh, kau tersenyum dan itu membuatku bahagia tapi setelah itu kau bersedih. Sebenarnya ada apa hem?" ujar Yunho dengan raut wajah penuh keingintahuan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang jatuh cinta pada pangeran Yoochun, Yunho ah. Tapi yang membuatku bersedih adalah dia sudah memiliki tunangan..." aku berbicara selirih mungkin.

"Mungkin pangeran Yoochun bukan jodohmu Joongie, dan bukankah masih banyak pangeran dari kerajaan lain..." Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk menghibur Jaejoong walau hatinya terasa sakit dan perih.

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkan pangeran Yoochun..." aku terdiam sejenak. "Yunho _ah_ maukah kau membantuku?" Yunho memandangku yang juga sedang memandangnya

"Membantu apa?" Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Bunuh tunangan pangeran Yoochun dan dengan begitu aku bisa memiliki pangeran..." kata-kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak kaget dan seolah tak percaya jika Jaejoong akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tapi Joongie... ak..."

"Yunho ah, aku yakin kau pasti ingin melihatku bahagia kan dan kebahagiaanku adalah bisa memiliki Yoochun. Aku mohon Yunho ah..." aku menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Aku bisa melihat Yunho terdiam kemudian menghela nafasnya dan aku tau jika Yunho tidak akan menolak keinginanku.

.

**Yunho POV**

Sekarang aku berada di kamarku, sejak dulu aku memang tinggal di istana karena Yang Mulia raja Kangin menyelamatkanku ketika sedang terjadi perang di kerajaan dan Yang Mulia Kangin membawaku dan merawatku. Aku membalas kebaikannya dengan menjadi sahabat putranya, pangeran Jaejoong yang kini sudah naik tahta, dia adalah _namja_ cantik yang membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali datang ke istana ini dan sampai sekarang aku tetap mencintainya. Jaejoong menjadi raja yang baik dan adil, dia mengangkatku menjadi pengawal pribadinya dan membuatku selalu berada di sampingnya.

Namun, sekarang aku seolah tidak mengenalnya sejak kembali dari kerajaan _Biggest_, dia jadi lebih sering tersenyum namun juga bersedih. Walau akhirnya aku tahu pangeran Yoochun yang membuatnya seperti itu walau pangeran sudah memiliki tunangan, tapi haruskah aku membunuh tunagannya agar Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan pangeran. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya walau rasanya hatiku sakit, namun bukankah Jaejoong terlihat bahagia jika itu bersangkutan dengan pangeran Yoochun. Hah baiklah aku akan melakukannya sal aku bisa melihat _Boojae_ ku tersenyum seperti dulu.

.

_Author_ _POV_

Terlihat seorang _namja_ bermata musang memakai pakaian hitam dan wajah yang terlihat sebagian sedang mengendap-endap memasuki kamar dalam istana _Biggest_. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan agar tidak ketahuan dan sampailah dia pada kamar yang dituju, di sana dia melihat seorang _namja_ manis sedang terlelap. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya yang sudah diberi racun dan mendekati _namja_ manis tersebut, namun ketika sudah sampai pada tujuan _namja_ tersebut _aka_ Yunho tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga dekat ranjang dan membuat _namja_ manis _aka_ Junsu terbangun.

Denga gerakan cepat yunho lagsung membekap mulut junsu yang akan berteriak dan langsung menancapkan pisau beracun tersebut kejantung junsu. Setelah yakin jika junsu sudah tidak bernyawa, Yunho melepaskan bekapannya dan langsung pergi dari kamar. Namun sepertinya dia terlalu ceroboh karena tidak sengaja meninggalkan kalung berbandul huruf "JJ" dengan sedikit lambang _Cassie_ yang pernah diberikan Jaejoong untuknya terjatuh di kamar Junsu.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Hari ini aku berjanji untuk mengajak Suie ke taman istana dan memberinya sebuah kalung yang sengaja aku pesan untuknya dan aku melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namun pemandangan yang kulihat membuatku terasa sulit bernafas, di sana di atas ranjang aku melihat seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku terbujur kaku di atas ranjang dengan pisau menancap dijantungnya.

"Suie _irreona_. Suie _chagi_ _JEBBAL_..." aku menangis dan berteriak. Teriakkanku membuat dayang dan beberapa pengawal menghampiriku.

Mereka hanya memperhatikanku memeluk belahan jiwaku yang telah terbujur tak bernyawa, salah satu pengawal mendekatiku.

"_Mianhae_ Pangeran, saya menemukan sesuatu di dekat ranjang tuan Junsu." aku menoleh kearahnya dan mengambil sesuatu di tangannya. Kalung berbandul 'JJ' namun ada hal yang membuatku terkejut

"Bukankah ini lambang kerajaan _Cassie_?" ujarku karena aku melihat lambang kerajaan _Cassie_ dikalung berbandul 'JJ' tersebut.

"Benar Pangeran dan kalau boleh menyimpulkan sepertinya seseorang dari kerajaan _Cassie_ yang membunuh tuan Junsu."

Aku terdiam memperhatikannya dan satu hal yang harus kulakukan adalah menuntut balas atas kematian Suieku, aku tak peduli raja _Cassie_ sekalipun yang melakukannya dan aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantuku.

.

_Author_ _POV_

Setelah pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, Yunho menyamar menjadi prajurit di istana _Biggest_ untuk mencari semua informasi mengenai Yoochun. Namun, dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yoochun dengan seseorang yang diketahiunya sebagai sahabat sang pangeran. Changmin.

"Changmin ah, aku butuh bantuanmu..."

"Bantuan apa _hyung_, apa kau menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan makanan yang ada di istana ini?" ujar Changmin seraya mengunyah makanan.

_"Ish_ kau ini, aku memintamu untuk menyerang kerajaan Cassie"

"_MWO_, apa maksudmu _hyung_?" pekik Changmin tak percaya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi dan aku tidak mau tahu, malam ini kau harus menyerang kerajaan _Cassie_ karena mereka telah membunuh Suieku..." Yoochun berujar lirih.

"Hah... Baiklah kalau itu maumu _hyung_..."

Dan yunho pun langsung bergegas kembali ke kerajaan _Cassie._

.

**Yunho** **POV**

Aku berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamar _Boojae_ku, aku harus cepat memberitahunya tentang penyerangan yang akan dilakukan kerajaan _Biggest_ sebentar lagi.

"Joongie" seruku ketika memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa yunho _ah_?"

"Kau harus pergi dari kerajaan ini secepatnya Joongie _ah_!"

"Mwo, kenapa aku harus pergi yunho ah?" terdengar nada keheranan dari nada bicaranya.

"Pangeran Yoochun tahu jika kita yang membunuh tunangannya dan mereka akan menyerang kita sebentar lagi." aku masih berusaha menyuruhnya pergi

"Tidak Yunho _ah_, bagaimanapun aku harus menghadapinya apapun yang terjadi."

Terdengar jeritan dan keributan dari dalam maupun luar istana, sepertinya _Biggest_ sudah menyerang _Cassie_ dan itu semakin membuatku khawatir.

"_Jebbal_ Jongie _ah_, pergilah dan biarkan aku menguru semuanya."

"Tapi Yun..."

"Joongie sekali ini saja dengarkan aku _ne_, pergilah dan selamatkan dirimu. Bawalah ini dan bacalah ketika kau sudah berhasil keluar dari sini. _Jebbal,_ Joongie... _JEBBAl..._" aku memohon dan berteriak di depannya. Kulihat dia terkejut tapi itu aku lakukan demi kebaikkannya.

Seseorang memasukki kamarnya dan _yeoja_ itu adalah Nam _ahjumma_ yang kuperintahkan untuk membawanya pergi dari istana ini.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Nam _ahjumma_ untuk membawamu pergi, sekarang pergilah Joongie selagi kau bisa. Aku menyayangimu joongie _ah..._" kupeluk tubuhnya erat seakan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan istana lewat pintu belakang yang masih belum diserang, saat ini aku harus menyelamatkan _Boojae_ku. Biarlah aku harus mati asal _Booja_eku terus hidup.

"_Mian_ _Boo_ ini semua aku lakukan untukmu..." lirihku, setelah itu aku membakar istana bersama dengan tubuhku dan hatiku. Dalam kobaran api bersama jiwa dan tubuh yang lain aku tersenyum karena telah menyelamatkan belahan jiwaku.

"_Saranghae Boojae..._"

.

**Author POV**

Setelah cukup jauh dari istana Nam _ahjumma_ menyuruh Jaejoong istirahat dan mereka bisa melihat istana yang terbakar dan kobaran api yang sangat besar membakar seluruh sudut istana. Mereka hanya terdiam menyaksikannya, istana yang dulu berdiri kokoh kini tidak akan ada lagi. Semuanya telah berakhir bersama terbakarnya istana besar tersebut atau mungkin juga bersama orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat kepada Yunho.

"Yunho _ah_" gumamnya lirih

**END**

**.**

**EPILOG**

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku hanya terdiam sembari memandang ke luar jendela, sejak terbakarnya istana aku tinggal bersama Nam _ahjumma_. Sekarang tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang seorang raja namun hanya Jaejoong yang seorang rakyat biasa. Ku ambil kertas yang diberikan Yunho kepadaku dan aku tak pernah bosan membacanya, kubuka dan kembali kubaca surat itu.

_Annyeong joongie ah atau yang mulia raja Kim jaejoong,_

_Joongie ah ketika membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak lagi berada didekatmu._

_Joongie ah ketika kaki ini bisa berjalan, aku akan selalu menemani langkahmu_

_Selagi ragaku masih bernyawa, aku akan selalu mendekapmu dan menghangatkanmu_

_Ketika lidahku masih bisa berkata, aku akan selalu mengiburmu dengan kata-kata indahku_

_Ketika mataku masih bisa terbuka, aku akan selalu melihat binar keindahan dari matamu_

_Tapi, ketika kakiku tak bisa lagi berjalan, ragaku tak lagi bernyawa, lidahku tak bisa berkata dan mataku telah tertutup. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu walau tanpaku_

_Jaejoong ah nae Boojae, kau menyadarkanku untuk mengorbankan apapun demi orang yang dicintai dan aku rela menukar nyawaku untukmu. Boojae saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_

_Aku tau kau tidak akan pernah membalasnya karena aku hanya sahabat untukmu tapi apapun itu aku bahagia pernah menjadi sahabatmu. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi ne karena disurga sana umma dan appamu termasuk aku juga akan selalu menjagamu, kami akan selalu ada dihatimu dan kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Semua yang terjadi aku lakuka untukmu., Anything for you Boo. Saranghae Jeongmal Saranghae nae Boojae_

_-Yunho__

TES

TES

Air mataku menetes setiap membacanya, aku berjanji Yunho _ah_ akan selalu tersenyum untukmu, _Umma_ dan _Appa_. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dan _Nado_ _saranghae_ Yunnie.

.

**END**


End file.
